Forever a Pet
by vandapanda
Summary: Another Malfoy is born and his only purpose in life is to be the Dark Lords pet... -I am terribly at summaries-
1. Chapter 1

There was only one reason why Lupus Malfoy was born; the dark lord had simply ordered it. Before his first demise he had ordered Lucius and Narcissa to conceive a second child for his own purposes. He would have used the young Draco but even at a young age the boy was defiant and spoilt. Even though Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy where quite upset with the idea of another child, Voldemort thought that he was being quite considerate. He had let them keep their eldest heir. The dark lord had left them with strict instructions on how to raise the child but there where only two main points that he insisted on enforcing in the child. It was to be neglected and beaten regularly.

Even before Voldemort death both Malfoys tried to conceive but had not yet succeeded. And it wasn't until Draco was 10 that another Malfoy was born. Another boy, the striking image of both his brother and father, Blanton blonde hair, grey eyes and smooth pale skin. But unlike his brother he was not raised in luxury, he was simply placed in an empty cupboard in the kitchen where he was only fed and changed by a house elf. In his infant years loud cries could always be heard coming from the kitchen. A desperate cry of a child wanting to be held. Loved. But by the time Lupus turned three he knew better. He knew not to ask for things he could never get.

He would sit quietly in his cupboard until someone would call him. It was usually his Father, whom he had learnt to address as Sir. If he happened to set one hair out if line he would be beaten or hit. And even when he was behaving Lucius always found something about the boy that made him angry. Draco didn't even know he existed, of course he had noticed his mother was pregnant but he was told that his younger sibling had died at birth. Narcissa simply chose to ignore his existence; she didn't wish to have to deal with something she didn't want in the first place. So the only people the young Lupus ever saw where Lucius and the house elf, which gave him food and helped tend to his other simply needs. Like his once a month baths and hair cut.

Even though by the age of four the Dark Lord had well and truly begun his return to the wizarding world, Lupus was left with the Malfoys. Of course Voldemort knew of his presence and as much as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy wanted to hand over the child he had insisted that he wanted Lupus to live with them a while longer. But the dark lord did want to see the behavior of his soon to be Pet. So Lucius retrieved his Pensieve and began to show the Dark Lord his latest memory of the boy.

_Lucius strode into the kitchen, whacking a house elf with his cane in the process before striding over to the farthest side of the room, his shoes tapping on the old stone floors. He pulled open the old wooden door and sent a glare at the small figure cowering in the furthest corner. The ground was covered in a few old blankets and the air was slightly stale. "Get here boy!" He yelled, his voice strong and commanding. The figure on the ground pulled into itself, getting into the fetal position and whimpering softly. Lucius growled before reaching forward and roughly grabbing the child by his old, torn, sorry excuse for a robe and yanking him out of the cupboard. Before he threw the boy onto the kitchen floor. "You do as your told!" He growled, kicking the boy who was still trying to sink into the floor. "On your knees you little shit!" Ordered Lucius; after the boy didn't respond he kicked him again "Up!" He roared. Lupus clumsily got to his knees as quickly as he could, tears streaming down his face. Lucius began to yell about how disrespectful the boy was and that he had to learn his place. Some time passed and Lucius was planning on leaving the boy on the ground but to his great surprise Lupus looked him the eye. It was only for a brief second but it was enough to enrage Lucius more. He pulled up his cane and swung with all his might, whacking the young boy across the head. "How dare you!" He yelled as the boy fell to the ground. Lucius reached down and grabbed a chunk of the boys' dirty blonde hair. Pulling him up he continued, "How dare you! Look me in the eye! It is a great sign of disrespect! You do not look your betters in the eye!" He roared. He pulled the boys head so his lips were closer to Lupus's ear before whispering "And that means you look no one in the eye, because you are below everyone." He seethed. The boy whimpered and Lucius threw him back in the cupboard, his body landing with a light thud._

The memory ended with the chuckle from Voldemort. "He's perfect, you raised him well Lucius. Well done" he praised. And with that Lucius was sent back home, to continue his 'great' work with Lupus. Everything continued this way until Malfoy Manor began to become home base for Death Eaters. It wasn't until Lupus was five that he met his Master.


	2. Chapter 2

The Malfoy Manor had become the main headquarters for the Death Eaters and their Master. The great Harry Potter was fifteen and a 'rebellion' as the dark side called it had begun to form. Some time had passes since his last meeting with Lucius, which seemed slightly ironic since it was his house they were staying in.

Voldemort sat upon his throne like chair in the drawing room, observing the few Death Eaters that surrounded him. He decided that the next time he saw Lucius he would tell him to bring him his pet. He could've easily gotten the boy himself but he thought it be best to wait.

The Dark Lord sighed quietly, before the Potter brat had been born Lucius had been one of his most trusted Death Eaters, but now there was something about the man that simply disappointed him. The next day Lucius returned from a mission, which he had just barely succeeded in.

Voldemort scowled and motioned towards the blonde haired man. "Bring me the boy" he ordered. Lucius looked as if he was about to refuse the request but the stern look from the blood red eyes of the dark lord seemed to change his mind.

Lucius strode down the corridors with the little confidence he felt he had left and entered the kitchen, swiftly opening the cupboard door and pulling the small figure out from inside. He yanked the boy to his feet before grabbing him by the back of neck and began marching him back towards the drawing room. "Come on boy" he growled, pulling the stumbling figure beside him.

Lupus was confused, he had never left the confines of the large kitchen, he knew that there had to be something beyond the small staircase and wooden door but he never imagined it would be anything this big. His small bare feet tapped lightly against the cold stone floor as the grip on his neck seemed to tighten. Other than being confused Lupus was also ridiculously scared. He didn't understand what was happening and even though his five-year-old mind so desperately wanted to believe it would be something good a part of him knew better. The part that had been beaten into submission for as long as he could remember.

They stopped in front of a huge set of double wooden doors and Lucius bent down and whispered him the boys ear "Behave" he growled before shoving open one of the giant doors. Panic swept of Lupus as his malnourished figure was shoved into the huge room; it was full of people, people who to him looked terrifying. He whimpered quietly has he was shoved to his knees in front of a particularly scary looking man.

Voldemort couldn't help but let a smirk rest on his face as the boy was pushed to his knees. He was perfect. For once in a long time Lucius had done something right. Know that he had a closer look at the boy, he seemed smaller and more timid. Lucius kept his grip on the boys neck, making sure his head was toward the ground. He didn't need to brat doing something stupid and getting him killed.

Voldemort looked around the room once again. "Leave us." He ordered sternly to his followers and they did just that. He gave a look to Lucius and he also released his grip on the boys neck and then proceeded to follow the rest of his fellow death eaters out of the room.

The Dark Lord looked down at the dirty figure below him, Lupus still on his knees and scared out of his wits. Voldemort reached down and gently pulled the boy to his feet. He knew exactly what he was going to do with his knew pet. He had thought about it thoroughly even before he had ordered the Malfoys' to conceive. There was no point in being rough and violent with a five year old.

Lupus's vision remained on the stone floors as he pushed back tears, he had to be good or he would be punished. Voldemort bent down on one knee so he was closer to the boys level and as gently as he could his pale finger reached up and grabbed ahold of the boys chin. He flinched back at the feeling of human contact but the Dark Lord soothed him.

"You're alright" he reassured gently, pulling the boys chin up so he was looking him in the eye. Small grey eyes looked back at him, they seemed terrified. It was a look that Voldemort had seen many times and it didn't phase him. Tears threaten to fall as Lupus was forced to look back into blood red eyes. He let out a small whimper but held the gaze. Voldemort remained quiet as his hand held firm on the boys chin, he could feel his magic, it was powerful, very powerful. He sighed lightly; this child would have done the Malfoy name proud. But no, this boy belonged to him.

"Listen carefully," he said quietly but sternly. "I am now your master and you are my pet, there will be rules but you will only ever be punished if you break them. Understand?" He inquired. Lupus nodded lightly and sniffled. Voldemort of course knew the boys name was Lupus, he had chosen it himself, it meant wolf or dog, and he personally thought that it was quite fitting. But he wondered if the boy knew his own name and he doubted it.

Lupus was quite dirty, he was covered in a layer of grime, his shoulder length hair was greasy and darker that it should be and his robe was old and a few sizes to small. "Ok Lupus," he stated standing up "I will have a house elf clean you up and we will discuss your expectations later." He ended the sentence sitting back in throne, casually summoning a house elf to fix the young boy up.

Lupus nodded his head and took a deep and shaky breath. He was apparated out of the room and into a foreign room, which was one of the many bathrooms inside the house. The bathtub was full of warm water and the house elf proceeded to help him take off his 'robe'. He was bathed the muggle way, washed and cleaned thoroughly before being fitted into a set of knew clothes.

A simple black robe that buttoned up the middle and a small pair of shorts, which were hidden under his new knee length robe. This was all completely knew to him and Lupus thought about many things but his mind always seemed to drift back to the scary man who had treated him so nicely. It was so strange to him, being touched so gently and even though he barely knew his new 'master' he felt a huge amount of trust for the man. He hadn't treated him badly, well at least not yet.

Lupus was returned to the empty room, only occupied by his master. Voldemort was pleased with how the boy now looked. Clean hair of the lightest shade of blonde on humans and pale white skin, which rarely had seen sunlight. He beckoned the timid boy over with a wave of his hand. Lupus walked over hesitantly at first but was soon quickly walking towards his master. When he was close enough Voldemort ran a bony hand through the boys hair and noticed the reaction it caused. Lupus seemed slightly startled by the act of affection.

"You are very beautiful when you're clean" stated the Dark Lord. And he wasn't lying, compared his older brother the boy before him would have seemed almost angelic if it wasn't for the few bruises that littered some of his showing skin. Voldemort scowled has he ran a hand over a particularly angry looking one between the boys neck and shoulder. It didn't suite him at all. The Dark Lord looked back into his new pets eyes.

"You are to sit at my feet unless I instruct you otherwise. You only listen to my orders unless of course if I order you to listen to someone else. Simply do as your told and we won't have any problems." He stated, saying the last sentence while caressing the boys' cheek with his thump. He could already see the trust forming in his pets eyes and made him feel triumphant. He didn't need a spell to make Lupus loyal to him.

"Sit" he ordered quietly before yelling for his followers to return. Lupus did as he was told, sitting between his masters' legs, feeling safer than he ever had in his life. A meeting commenced and Voldemort put out knew orders, he didn't even notice Nagini travelling towards them until she was at the boys' feet.

Lupus had seen the snake travelling around the room, against the wall in an almost sneaky fashion. He wasn't afraid the very huge snake that was heading in his direction, he was actually quite fascinated with the creature. It seemed elegant yet powerful. He didn't cry out as the huge snake slithered its head into his tiny lap. He didn't even think before whispering a small 'hello' but something he didn't expect was for the huge snake to reply.

"Hello" she hissed, glancing up at the boy situated at her masters feet. "What's your name? Mines Lupus." He stated quietly, resting a small hand upon the snakes head. There was a small silence. "Pleasure," hissed the snake "I am Nagini." She finished. Lupus nodded and continued to pet the snake quietly. "Your name is as beautiful as you." He whispered back.

Nagini liked the child, he wasn't like the others who followed her master, he was different from all of the people she had met, and there was something about his Aurar that reminded her of her master. Voldemort listed to the conversation in shock. His pet had obviously not noticed the silence which encased the room as both of them conversed.

The large amount of death eaters as watched in shock as the small figure beneath their masters' feet whispered a series of low hissing sounds. Voldemort of course was the only one who understood what his human pet had said in Parseltongue. The Dark Lord could help but let a smirk come to his face, the child he had order to be conceived was much more pleasing than the eldest Malfoy heir. But to him Lupus was not a Malfoy, he was his property. He knew pet, just like himself, was a Parselmouth. Destiny really had dealt him good cards.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of Voldemort chuckling broke the silence that encased the drawing room of the Malfoy Manor. Lupus seemed to have realised he had spoken and looked panicked. He looked up at the Dark Lord with tear filled eyes and opened his mouth to begin to apologise but Voldemort silenced him with a flick of his hand.

A smirk set upon the older mans face as he motion for the boy to stand. Lupus did as he was told and stood up slowly, making sure not to hurt Nagini on his descent. The boy cast his gaze to the ground, awaiting his punishment for speaking without permission. The Dark Lord sighed before motioning to the boy, gently grabbing a hold of his arm and lifting him so he sat on his masters' knee.

Stunned looks covered the faces of numerous Death Eater in the room, most of them still bowing. It was rare for the Dark Lord to show any sort of affection. The most of it any of the Death Eaters saw was toward his precious snake. It was extremely rare for him to show affection in front of others.

Lupus felt and looked uncomfortable. He tried his best to stay as still as possible on the pale mans knee. He had been expecting some sort of punishment. Voldemort chuckled again and patted the small boys back lightly, pulling him so Lupus's shoulder rested on his chest.

"Looks as though my boy has many gifts." He stated matter-of-factly to the crowd, curling a reassuring arm over the boys shoulder. Lupus relaxed considerably after that and once again felt safe so close to his master. But once again he felt confused. What did he mean by 'gifts'? Lupus knew he was nothing special. He sighed lightly and rested his head against his master chest and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath, memorising his masters sent.

Lucius was furious, he didn't show it but knowing that the boy was a Parselmouth pissed him off. Being a Parselmouth also meant he had powerful magic and Lucius couldn't help think about how much more this boy could achieve compared to Draco. If only the Dark Lord had asked for Draco instead, him and Narcissa could have had Lupus as their heir instead. He growled lightly, it was too late for such thoughts now.

The meeting then continued, with Lupus situated on his masters' lap and Voldemort decided two things.

He liked having his pet on his lap.

And he was going to make another Horcrux.

A few days passed and Voldemort had prepared himself. It was believed that he could no longer make additional Horcruxs but he was the Dark Lord, nothing was impossible for him. The day came for the making of a new Horcrux and with Lupus seated on his lap he ordered his 'materials' into the room. A muggle family of four was dragged into the room, bloodied and dirty.

The adult male looked the worst, he had obviously fought to try and keep his family safe. To smaller boys clung to the 'mother', the youngest a bit older than Lupus himself. Of course only one murder needed to be committed to create a Horcrux but where was the fun in that?

Lupus shifted uneasily in his masters' lap, half of his face buried in his masters' robe, the other half wearily eyeing the muggle guests. Voldemort soothed the boy, whispering calming words in his ear. Voldemort then motioned with his free hand that the Death Eaters could begin. Numerous shouts filled the room, yelling spells like 'Crucio' and other pain bringing curses. The loud screaming of the Father, Mother and both of their sons then followed.

Voldemort couldn't help but chuckle loudly, this never got old. Lupus buried his head completely into his masters' robe and whimpered quietly. He didn't feel sorry for them; if his master hated muggles (which he did) then Lupus would too. But the loud screaming is what he found unsettling; it was loud noises in general that upset the boy.

Voldemort whispered a few gentle words in Parseltongue, he felt more dignified when only his pet could understand him. About a quarter of an hour passed before the Dark Lord motioned for silence. After that the only sound that filled the room was the sound of people sobbing.

"Stand them up and bring them closer." Ordered the Dark Lord as Lupus once again peaked out from the safety on his masters' robes. The muggle family was made to line up in from of him, the parents restrained as their children were moved from their sides. Voldemort looked upon the muggles his face stern.

"What do you want with us? We didn't do a thing!" Yelled the Father, making Lupus flinch slightly. The Dark Lord 'tsked' and petted the boys shoulder length blonde locks. One of his followers shouted that the Dark Lord didn't need to explain why to a muggle and Voldemort smirked.

"No, no it's fine," he drawled, shifting him his chair. "It doesn't matter whether you have done nothing. I'm going to kill you all anyway." He finished and the women screamed. The look of the male muggles face was angry before he focused his enraged eyes on Lupus who stared back at him fearfully. Voldemort felt angry for a moment but disregarded it. Lupus once again buried his head among the robes as the Dark Lord drew his wand.

"Well? Who first then?" He question, motioning to each family member with his wand. His only answer was silence so he simply shrugged slightly. "Youngest first then I presume." He stated. The Father yelled a series of 'no's' as Voldemort pointed his wand at the youngest muggle child who was crying out his soul, most would have thought Lupus had softened him over the very short amount of time he had been in his presence but boy were they wrong. And this little show was a way to make sure no one doubted his power. He muttered one of his favourite spells and with a flash of green light and yells the small body fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Next!" Shouted Lord Voldemort in an almost childish manor. And the process repeated, another murmured Avanda Kadarbra, another flash of green light, which was once again accompanied by screaming. He killed the wife who was mourning the death of her children then turned to the remaining family member.

"Lucky last." He stated with a smirk before pointing his wand at the man who simply stared wide eyed at his dead family. And in another flash of green the man was dead. Now that the dirty work was over he turned to the boy that was moulded in his side.

Lupus felt his masters' hand stroke his hair before hearing a muttered spell. His body then began to feel unbearably heavy and a wave of dizziness swept over the boy, blurring his vision. His inside seemed to twist and he let out a strangled breath. Lupus noticed his masters' chest move strangely before hearing a quivering breath above him. His world then seemed to swim and he felt an urge to vomit. But he didn't, instead he suddenly felt calm and he welcomed the darkness of sleep when it came.

Voldemort couldn't help but feel satisfied after creating his eighth Horcrux. He ordered the bodies to be disposed of and patted soothing circles on the boys back. After hours of sitting on his 'throne' Voldemort was approached by his first pet. "Hello beautiful." He hissed in Parseltongue, petting the snake gently on the head. They then conversed about Naginis latest mission and other things. But Voldemort could help but feel overly satisfied with the recent events, he had another Horcrux, and not even Harry Potter knew of its existence.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Lupus was six the war had well and truly begun. The small boy was no longer sickly looking and he had become very attached to his master. Voldemort was pleased with his work, he felt satisfied every time the small grey eyes looked up at him, filled with a mixture of love, loyalty and admiration. Lupus was just the way he wanted him to be. It was true that if you beat a dog enough it will submit, but show that dog love and it will be forever loyal.

The regular meetings were now held around a large table, it's dark wood matching the gloominess of the room. Lupus sat at the feet of his master, he didn't mind being tucked under the table, and he didn't like looking at the ugly faces of the people who sat up there. In his time in his masters care he had found out that Lucius had actually been his Father, which he felt slightly stupid for not noticing and that he had an older brother. Draco was also similar looking to him and he was slightly curious about the youngest Death Eater. Even though he had never spoken to Draco he could tell that he was a very conflicted person. He would often stare at his Mother when everyone was preoccupied, there was something within Lupus that craved the love of his parents, but the small part of his that was still huddled in the corner of a cupboard told him not to wish for the impossible.

A little over six months had passed since his cupboard day but Lupus had become a lot smarter in that short time. He had nothing better to do than listen to meetings and watch people be tortured while sitting near his master. He had even learned to read a little, he recognised words and had memorised all of the spells that he had ever heard. Not that many of them were easy. He tended to daydream during meetings; either that or he would attempt to count the shoes that surrounded him.

His thoughts were interrupted by his masters' yells. Something about keeping people quiet, he wasn't sure who these people were and Lupus was completely put off when he felt his master stand. He leaned back against the wood of the chair behind him and watched his masters feet move along the line of seated Death Eaters. Lupus spotted Nagini at the other end of the table, intimidating whoever sat opposite to his master. He listens to every word his master spoke, noting the proper pronunciation and meaning.

He stopped by Lucius's chair before taking the tired mans wand and snapping off the horrid silver snake that was the head of his cane. Lupus didn't feel sorry for the blonde man. He had been hit one to many times with the blasted thing to feel sorry.

Voldemort sunk back into his chair while finishing his sentence; he glanced down at the blonde mop of hair before petting it lightly. The boy at his feet leaned into the touch, savouring the affection. The Dark Lord pulled the boy up into his lap with his free hand and gave him a chance to look around.

And Lupus did just that, once settled in his masters grip the boy looked shyly at the people seated at the table. He saw many familiar faces, including Severus, one of masters most trusted followers. He also noted the bloodied figure of a woman who was floating in their direction; Lupus glanced up at her awkwardly before burying his face into the thick robes of his master. It was a habit he had grown accustomed too, it was a position that he felt most safe in.

Voldemort then continued his speech on muggles and the women's belief on muggles as well. As he mentioned breeding and the mixing of blood nearly everyone at the table let out a sound of disgust. And finally the Dark Lord lifted his wand, noticing how the boy in his other hand took a deep breath. Voldemort petted his back lightly and chuckled and the woman's last words. It was pitiful, thinking that her and Severus were friends. And with a loud shout from Lord Voldemort the body hit the large table with a thump. The Dark Lord put his new wand away before calling to his other pet.

"Nagini," he stated, stroking the snakes large head as it travelled up the table, "dinner time." He finished. Of course only him and his pets knew what he said and he loved the look in some of his followers faces as the large snake began to devour the corpse.

Lupus now simply rested his head on his masters' shoulder, he managed to reach out a small hand and let it slide down the snakes back as she made herself comfortable. Lupus liked the feeling of the cold scales under his fingers. It was like they made a hard shield around itself. Within minutes Nagini had finished her meal and let out a satisfied hiss while she slithered back down the table.

The war was going well for Voldemort; he had a large army and many secret weapons. He knew what he wanted and most of the time he knew how to get it. This time wasn't any different. The Dark Lord wanted the Elder Wand and he knew how to get it. A group of his followers bought in Garrick Olivandar, the most famous wand maker in history. Voldemort smirked and glanced down at the shining blonde hair situated at his feet, Lupus's head rested against his knee and the Dark Lord sighed as he looked back up at the frail man who cowered before him. Voldemort stood and walked over to the old man, drawing his wand.

"I think you know what I am looking for." He stated, circling around the wand maker.

Lupus sat at the foot of his masters' chair, knees up and against his chest. Nagini slithered over and greeted him, making the boy relax a little before he straightened out his legs. The snake rested her head on the boys lap before Lupus rested his hand on her head. The boy leant back against the throne-like chair and proceeded to watch his master question the old man.

Lupus knew what would happen next, his masters 'civilized' interrogations never lasted long, he tended to get irritated and start yelling. And yell he did, he yelled Crucio, along with a few other pain causing curses as he continued his questioning, still yelling.

"I asked you where it was!" he boomed, his voice echoing through the drawing room, the meeting table pushed to the side. "Now tell me where the Elder Wand is?" he continued. The boy stared straight faced at the man in agonising pain in front of him. Lupus though it was strange how quickly the sight of people being tortured stopped affecting him.

As the curse ended the old mans eyes met his and as soon as they did Lupus looked down to the snake in his lap. People always tended to do that; whenever Voldemort had 'guests' they would eventually spot Lupus and stare as if they had seen the most absurd thing in the world. For some reason it would upset Lupus, to think that people thought he was bad or ugly or something along the lines of that. There was a few moments of silence before the mans quiet voice answered.

Lupus was to focused on Nagini to listen, anything to take his mind of the look of disgust in the mans eyes, a look that he had seen from Lucius many times.

Voldemort smirked as he went back to his seat, Lupus instinctively leaning foreword to give the man leg space before leaning back again. He had gotten the a little information out the wand maker; it was enough for him to find the Elder Wand. But he would have to wait a little before setting out to get it. The Dark Lord rested a bony hand on the blonde mop of hair before relaxing back into his seat. "Take him to the cellar," He ordered motioning to the set of stair behind him. "We may need him later."


	5. Chapter 5

Lupus had heard his master speak of a particular person many times. Harry Potter seemed to be the cause of most of the Dark Lords problems and the boy was curious as to who he actually was. A few times he had thought to ask his master but then he would remember how much angry it caused Voldemort and changed his mind. He didn't want his master to hate him; he was the only person him the world who had ever treated him well and he hoped to keep it that way.

As time past Voldemort had more work to do and Lupus was often left alone at the Manor. He didn't mind much, as long has no one touched him he would be fine and Voldemort often left Nagini as well. But this was one of the rare times that he was left with his 'family'.

Lupus sat on the floor by the fireplace, his legs held up against his chest with his head buried between then. The boy heard the floorboard near him creak and he peaked up from his knees. Draco sat opposite him in one of the armchairs, sitting up straight, head high and shoulders back.

Lupus swallowed, peering up at his older brother. Draco looked tired, since it was only the two of them in the room the older blonde relaxed in his seat. Lupus bit his lip before looking around awkwardly, making sure they were alone. The boy watched had his older brothers urging many meetings and he knew that Draco was scared of his master so he didn't think that he would hit him. This was really his only chance to ask and Lupus just have to hope that he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Who's Harry Potter?" He asked quietly, his voice sounding strange to his ears. He didn't speak much. Draco looked surprised moving his gaze from the roof to the small boy in front of him. Lupus waited patiently, unless he was asked to repeat himself he wouldn't, if Draco didn't want to answer him then he would question it. The older boy looked around the room again, making sure they were alone.

"Harry Potter," he replied quietly "is," he paused for a moment. "Harry Potter survived the Dark Lords killing curse. He is the leader of the rebellion and wishes to defeat Lord Voldemort." Draco finished; he was unsure how to explain it to a six turning seven year old.

Lupus nodded, averting his gaze from the older blonde. He wanted to know more, every person Lupus had seen being hit with his masters killing curse had died. He had always thought it was inevitable; the killing curse was to kill was it not? The small boy shifted on the cold stone that surrounded the fireplace. He heard Draco take a deep breath.

"Lupus," Draco stated in a shakeup tone. "I am really sorry." He finished. That sentence took Lupus by surprise; his older brother had no reason to be sorry. Lupus slowly stood up, leaning back against the stone column.

"Why are you sorry?" He whispered.

Draco shook his head "I'm so sorry." He said burying his face in his hands. Lupus frowned; once again he was completely confused. He took a few steps foreword until he was standing in front of Draco.

"You didn't do anything." Whispered Lupus, putting a small hand on Draco's shoulder. He wasn't entirely sure as to what he was doing, he never had to try and make someone feel better. Draco flinched slightly at the contact before reaching foreword and gentle pulling his little brother into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I'm so sorry." He repeated. Lupus felt uncomfortable in the embrace but soon relaxed, noting the fact that he wasn't hurting anywhere. He buried his head into the crook of Dracos' neck.

"Exactly, you didn't know so you couldn't do anything." Lupus murmured, he finally understood why his older brother was so upset. He felt guilty for letting his younger sibling get hurt, it was completely understandable.

Draco contained his emotions, but even after he stopped crying he still held his younger brother. Lupus stayed still in the older mans arms, he didn't mind it, he was no longer cold and he didn't feel as if he would be beaten if he breathed to loudly. They were interrupted by the screeching voice of Beletrix Lestrange.

"Get Draco!" She boomed. Draco released the small blonde and stood up, straightening his clothing. Lupus retreated back to his corner and curled back up just as A hoard of people burst through the doors. The boy refinished a few, Lucius, Narcissa and Beletrix. He also vaguely remembered the face of one of the black cladded men. He counted six other people so after adding the people he did know he had eleven people.

All attention seemed to be on the boy around Draco's ages who had a very strange looking face. He listened as they explained the circumstances and Lupus was very surprised when Beletrix stated that he might be Harry Potter. Draco looked closely before Beletrix noticed something once of the med was holding.

"Where did you get that?" She seethed, a crazed look in her eyes. Draco quickly moved back to his seat in front if Lupus. All hell broke loose when Beletrix snatched the sword from the mans possession and started cursing at the different men.

"Go! Go!" She screeched, her crazed expression mixed with utter fury. Lupus looked around the room as discreetly as he could. There were too others in the room, one a redhead and the other a girl. The small boy glanced back up at Draco who was desperately trying to hide his distress.

Beletrix ordered for the males in the group to be escorted down into the cellar so that her and the other girl could 'talk'. Lupus honestly felt a bit sorry for her once Beletrix had her pinned to the ground. The girl kept screaming that she didn't know about the sword. He returned his head to his knees when Beletrix began to carve something into her arm, but that couldn't block the screaming that came from her. When she was finally done Beletrix left her on the ground, tears rolling down her face.

Lupus could care less about the goblin Beletrix was now yelling at. The woman scared him, she seemed to have a voice that could yell for hours, she was intimidating and well, crazy. A little time passed and Lupus was surprised when he saw the two boys heads pop up from the top of the stairs. The dark haired boy scanned the room until his eyes finally met Lupus's.

The same looked crossed his face, the same as everyone else's. But his expression changed to a look of desperation, Lupus raised an eyebrow before looking around the room once again. Beletrix then stated that she was going to kill the girl and Lupus was very surprise when he heard the redhead yell, "Like hell you will." And start running at Beletrix.

Draco stood abruptly as the first spell was cast. A small battle took place right in front of his eyes and all Lupus could do was watch in shock. But the action stopped as soon as Beletrix held a knife to the girls' throat. Draco ran foreword to collect they wands.

"Oh look what we have here. It's Harry Potter and he's all bright and shiny and new again." stated Beletrix. Lupus stared at the man wearing circled glasses, this was Harry Potter, the person his master hated with a passion. "Just in time for the Dark Lord," she said, looking at her family "Call him!" She bellowed. Lupus felt a surge of happiness wash through him; his master was going to come home early.

Lucius pulled up his sleeve, revealing his dark mark before he began to call for Lord Voldemort. But much to Lupus's displeasure he was interrupted by a strange squeaking noise. He gaze followed everyone else, up to the chandelier and to the house elf upon it. The small creature apparated as soon as the huge glass structure began to fall. Lupus covered his face with his arms as a loud crash echoed through the room. It was then followed by more of Beletrix's yelling and yet another short battle, which ended with Lucius on the ground and a small crowd of people standing at the end of the room. Lupus stared at then, as a small conversation was strict between the groups, Harry Potters eyes met his before the group apparated out of the room. A smirk set on Beletrix's lips before she let out an angered scream. She quickly cleaned up the mess and left the room in a fit of rage.

Lupus sat alone in the large drawing room, his head rested against one of the many armchairs. He was lost in his own thought, today had really been quite eventful. He thought about Harry Potter and the elf that looked vaguely familiar. He thoughts though where interrupted by the sound of the door opening and at the sight of a long black robe and Nagini he jumped to his feet.

Lupus rushed over towards his master who now sat on his chair. Voldemort lifted the boy into his arms and smirked, his mission had gone well and thanks to that he only felt a small amount of guilt for leaving his pet alone for a few days. Lupus clung to his master, his arms wrapped around his neck and his face buried between the older mans head and shoulder. The boy almost felt like crying as he took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent, which was his master.

"Welcome back." He mumbled in Parseltongue and Voldemort shushed him, rubbing soothing circles on the blondes back. Once the boy settled, Voldemort shifted him so Lupus was simply seated on his knee, his head rested against the older man chest. Voldemort then pulled out his newly found wand.

"Look at this," he begins his Parseltongue. "This is the most powerful wand in the world. Now that the Elder wand answer to me I am unstoppable." He finished, still speaking his a slur of hisses. Lupus stared down at the wand, he wanted to touch it, but he knew better. He nodded slightly looking up at his master. "And with this I will be the most powerful wizard in the world and I will defeat Harry Potter." He said, the last part more to himself than anyone else. The mention of Harry Potter reminded Lupus of the events that had taken place earlier.

"We had guests today." He whispered in the snake language. His master raised a non-existent eyebrow and Lupus looked towards his lap. "But there was fighting and they left." He finished, barely above a whisper.

"What?" Voldemort questioned, he voice gentle but stern. Lupus sniffled lightly; he had made his master mad.

"Sorry." He half sobbed. Voldemort sighed before pulling the boy up so his head once again rest into he crook of his neck. He began to rub circles on the boys back.

"No, no Lupus I am not upset with you my pet." He stated gently. "Show me how well you can count, how many of them were there?" He questioned. Lupus swallowed before taking a deep breath.

"There were seven but then Beletrix got angry and four left." He whispered, recalling the earlier events.

"Is that so? What happened? Did you hear who they might've been?" Voldemort stated quietly and slowly. Lupus nodded, looking up at his master.

"Beletrix got really mad at the girl and then there was fighting and then the house elf made the chandelier fall down and then there was more fighting and they left." Lupus explained as well as any six year old could before taking a deep breath and continuing, he hardly ever spoke this much. "Beletrix said it was Harry Potter." He whispered shakily.

Voldemort stiffened when Lupus told him who it was and he couldn't help but feel his anger rise. Harry Potter had been captured, he had been right here in this very room.

"Good boy." He reassured, petting the boys head. Voldemort stood up and put the small boy on his feet. "Stay here with Nagini, I will be back very soon." He stated, summoning a thick blanket and wrapping it around his pet. Lupus nodded at sat at the foot of his master's throne, Nagini by his side and they both watched as their master strode out of the room.

"I think I just got them in trouble." Mumbled Lupus to the snake next to him. She hissed a reply and Lupus sighed, feeling tired. So the blonde boy rested his head against the chair and closed his eyes, awaiting the return of his master.

To say that Voldemort was pissed would've been an understatement, as soon as he left the drawing room he apparated into the lounge type room of the Malfoy manor. The adults of the family sat around the fire, Beletrix was in one of her mood, Lucius looked tired and Narcissa, well looked like the aristocrat she was. The group looked in shock as the Dark Lord glared back in fury.

"You have failed me enough." He seethed pulling out his wand and pointing it at Narcissa. "Take this as a warning." He yelled. "Avada Kadabra!" and with a flash of green light the brown and blonde haired woman fell to the ground. Lucius shouted in surprise and went to his knees, clutching his wife's lifeless body against his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the long wait, I had trouble writing this chapter ._. Sorry for its suckiness...**_

Voldemort knew that the Golden trio knew about the Horcruxs. He also knew that they where hunting them, and that pissed him off. Gringotts; the safest bank in the world had been robbed and in that robbery one of h Horcruxs had been taken.

The Dark lord had been so outraged with this fact that he had then brought to the Malfoy manor so he could deal them himself. He killed everyone, everyone single wizard, witch and goblin he got his hands on. And even now that he had calmed down, occasionally the feeling of rage would rest in the pit of his stomach. He walked through the body filled room, his bare feet slapping against the blood stained floor.

"The boy has discovered our secret Nagini. It makes us vulnerable, we must deploy all our forces now to find him." The Dark Lord rasped in Parseltongue. Lupus had heard the familiar voice of his master and rushed out, ignoring the blood soaked floor and smiling slightly. He bare feet slapped the floor and he walked over bodies until he was in his masters' arms. Voldemort easily picked up the small boy and continued his conversation.

"You my friend," he said toward the snake "must stay close." He finished with sigh and petted the small head that rested on his shoulder, a very tired Lucius and terrified Draco stood in front of him.

"And you, my pet," he whispered to the boy in Parseltongue "will stay hidden. They mustn't know of your existence." Voldemort felt the boy nod his head so he continued on his way down towards the cellar.

Lupus already began to feel anxious when he heard his masters' words but it wasn't until he felt himself being carried down to the cellar that he really felt afraid. He whimpered quietly when the heard the iron door swing open and his master soothed him by rubbing his free hand on his back. Lupus at some point had wrapped his arms tight around the older mans neck, his knuckles white from clutching the robes.

"Now, now it is only for a little while." He said placing the boy down. A single candle was lit, so the room only had one small bubble of light, the rest was simply a dark abyss. Lupus stood before his master, his small hands still clutching the mans robes, fat tears running down his now red face.

"There is enough food here to last you a very long time." Whispered the dark lord motioning to the small portion of bread and the medium sized cup of water. "Ever time you finish it will regenerate. And don't worry I will be back before it is even close to running out." As he finished he attempted to pry the small hands from his clothing but failed. He gave a stern look at the boy in front of him who simply sobbed in reply.

"I didn't want to have to do this." Mumbled the dark lord, pulling the boy closer to the small table with the candle and food. He forced Lupus to sit down and took the leather collar from the wall and clicked it around the boys neck. The thick collar was connected to the wall by an equally thick chain. Voldemort had never used this sort of thing on the seven year old but desperate times called for desperate measures. The Dark Lord forcefully removed the sobbing boys hand and held them both with one of his before leaning forward and kissing Lupus on the forehead.

"You can't take this off, just be a good boy so you don't hurt yourself." He said clearly before standing up and walking toward the door. Lupus couldn't see clearly, his eyes filled with too many tears and he was having trouble breathing between loud sobs. He heard the door open again and he felt like screaming, but all he could manage was a small shout.

"Please!" He sobbed, "Don't!" Practically begging. But his master ignored him, apparating as soon as he was up the stairs.

Lupus cried for what seemed like hours, he felt scared and he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that sat in the pit of his stomach. Once he finally stopped crying and calmed down a bit he noticed how his neck ached. He lifted a small hand up and rubbed it along the rough leather, it wasn't fastened to tight but it felt uncomfortable.

Lupus didn't know how long he sat there for, staring into the darkness but the tranquil silence was soon interrupted. Lupus knew about the war, he simply didn't know very much but in a flare of anger the picture of a castle surround by a glowing dome appeared in his mind. The boy jolted forward in surprise; something in him told him that the anger he felt was not his. And as quickly as it had come the feeling disappeared, along with the moving picture in his head and he was returned to the dark cellar.

Lupus couldn't help but let a few more tears fall, he was scared and alone, just like when he younger and even though he knew he was being foolish a small part of him kept saying that he was being abandoned. But the boy didn't get much time to contemplate the feelings for he was soon thrown back into a different world.

First he felt like someone had taken something very important and then Lupus just felt angry but as soon as he saw his master, standing upon a hill, all of his followers behind him, Lupus knew it wasn't his anger. With a barbaric cry he watched his master violently point his new wand toward the dome and then he watched as it began to crumble.

Lupus thought that perhaps his master would be happy with this accomplishment, but something on the Dark Lords face told him otherwise. He watched his master lift up the Elder wand and examine it, he felt the anger and confusion on the older mans face.

Lupus tried to reach for his master, but just before his hands reached the now dirty robes he was back again. After that the visions began to change, he was like he was there but at the same time he was still sitting in the empty cellar, they were more like vivid flashes than actual scenes. He saw a lot as time went by but many of them where confusing and left Lupus frightened and confused.

After what seemed like an eternity berthing seemed to quiet down. Lupus reached up and grabbed the small piece of bread and ate it ever so slowly, he then proceeded to finish the class of water, which immediately began to refill itself. A feeling of dread washed over the boy as he was taken back to the war grounds. He saw his master standing with a few of his followers in a forest, across from him stood a very tired looking Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter has come to die." He rasped, feeling confident and over all satisfied. Lupus shoved at the scene in front him. Something was wrong, very wrong. The blonde boy watched his master yell the killing curse before he lurched forward, an intense wave of nausea washing over him has he threw up, choking slightly from the collar. He then saw his master sprawled on the ground along with the boy who lived.

Lucius walked over to Harry and checked his pulse, the boy saw him nod and Lupus felt like screaming when the man said he was dead. Voldemort laughed menacingly and the giant thing behind him let out a distressed cry.

"He's lying!" Yelled Lupus, he didn't even notice the tears streaming down his face. The blonde pulled against the chain desperately and clawed at his neck. "He's still alive." Sobbed the small boy. He calmed down for a bit once he stopped seeing what was going on but he couldn't stop the tears that streamed down his pale face. He up at the candle and noticed that there was only half of the wax stick left. Soon he would be left in total darkness.

Lupus cried out as he was 'taken' back to the castle, he didn't want to see anymore; he couldn't take sitting there and not being able to do a thing. But this time it wasn't his master that he saw, he saw his only friend. The snake slithered down a staircase, chasing two people that Lupus had seen at the manor before. He held his breath as the snake launched at the two, Lupus was about to shout an unheard warning but the young man with the sword was too fast. He sliced clean through Naginis neck unmercifully, leaving the once elegant snake in a scarlet heap on the ground.

Lupus continued to sob, his chest hurt and he felt tired. The boy took a deep shaky breath and leaned back against the stonewall and closed his eyes. Things once again quieted down, leaving Lupus to his own thoughts, most which were grief filled. Something inside him knew things would end badly and it made him sick to his stomach.

The next vision he got was one that sent a chill up his spine. And as soon as he saw his master and Harry potter, the uncontrollable crying began again. The blonde once again started to pull desperately at his restraints, knocking over the small table and its contents in the process. And then it happened, Harry's magic struck his master and the Dark lord fell to his knees. Lupus screamed and gave an almighty tug before breaking down completely at the sight of his master 'shattering'. He felt empty inside, everything simply seemed hopeless.

It didn't take long for it to truly dawn on the boy that the only person who cared about was dead. There really was no hope now, he would die in the cellar and he hoped that he wouldn't have to wait to long. Lupus was to stricter with grief to care as he rocked back and forth pulling on the chain, sobbing loudly, only to be heard by the great abyss of darkness that surrounded him.

In his head he was back in the cupboard, waiting to be beaten and yelled at. He so desperately wanted to bury his head in the thick robes that he was so accustomed too, but he couldn't and he never would for the rest of his sorry existence.

"Don't leave me" he sobbed between shaky breaths, repeating the sentence like a mantra. "I don't want to be alone." He would shout occasionally, the only reply being the empty room that echoed around him, as if taunting his insecurity. His five year old self, that stayed locked in the cupboard in the kitchen would continue to remind him that bad children didn't review love.

They where left alone.


	7. Chapter 7

The war was over. The Dark Lord had been defeated and the wizarding world was once again celebrating the demise of pure evil. Many of the Death Eaters had gone into hiding, and that didn't exclude the Malfoys. They had not returned to the Manor in days, well that was at least what Lupus thought. He didn't know how long he had sat in the cellar; the first few hours had been him in a hysterical fit. Even though the small boy had calmed down dramatically, he still felt emotionally unstable. Too much had happened in such a short amount of time. Most of his body ached, his neck had been rubbed raw by the thick, heavy leather that was wrapped around his neck and his throat was hoarse from screaming.

The small blonde leant back against the cold stone wall and eyed the candle stick that sat upon the small table. It was nearly out, only a small amount of wax remained. Lupus closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath before simply sitting back and listening. There wasn't much to listen to of course, they silence was eerie and unforgiving. Other than the occasional drop of water, the small portion of the manor that Lupus could hear was deserted. It was completely different to the normal amount of noise that use to be heard around the huge house. When Voldemort was still alive. Lupus sniffled at the thought of his deceased master and forced his eyes to stay closed. And with that, the young boy fell into a restless sleep.

Lupus was woken by the sound of yelling.

"Search the premises!" boomed a voice, which was followed by the sound of furniture being moved. Lupus involuntarily began to shake at the though of him being found by these people. The candle on the table flickered before going out, leaving the small boy sitting in darkness. Lupus tried his best to be still, as silent as possible but it was only a matter of time before the horrid darkness got to him, and the sound of footsteps coming toward him that he finally let out a heart wrenching sob. It had been sitting in the back of his throat for so long that once he began e couldn't stop. He heard more yelling and more footstep and tried his hardest to block out the sound. The small boy pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head into his knees, covering his wars with small bony hands.

"Go away." He sobbed quietly, not even noticing he was speaking Parseltongue. And he repeated the words over and over, willing the strangers to leave. Lupus didn't notice the room grow lighter, or the people who where searching the cellar, he didn't even notice the shout when someone spotted him. It wasn't until a firm hand grabbed his shoulder that he shot up from his fetal position and screamed.

"There's a kid here!" Someone yelled. Lupus began to claw at the hand on his shoulder, his terrified screams turning into desperate whimpers. He said pleas in Parseltongue, but ignored the huge men around him trying to calm him down.

"He's wearing a collar." One said with a growl.

"We'll get it off then!" Yelled another.

"He's squirming to much!" Replied the first man. This made Lupus panic more, he wasn't allowed to take of his collar, only his master could. There was another shout and Lupus felt more large hands grab at him, before the men finally had the seven year old immobilised. The blonde had stopped screaming, but desperate sobs still escaped his dry lips. Lupus closed his eye tightly as a hand reached toward the collard tears sill escaping his eyes. There was a click and the collar was slowing peeled off his bloody and raw skin.

"Some people are horrid." Commented one. That made Lupus want to scream at him, it was just fault his neck was in bad shape not anyone else's, especially not his masters. "Let's get out of here." Said another while picking up the small boy. Lupus desperately wanted to struggle, but he was too tired. So against the small boys morals, Lupus relaxed in the mans arms and closed his eyes. He hadn't noticed how tired he really was.

Lupus had slept through the apparation and he even slept through the shouting. Even though he was asleep the blonde boy still recalled hearing shouting, lots of shouting. It wasn't until he was laid into a soft bed that he released he was no longer in the safe confines of the Malfoy manor and as soon as he was released from the mans arms he shot up with a start.

The room wasn't huge, but it was enough to fit at least ten scary looking adults and one older lady in a white and red dress, which in Lupus' case was still scary. Tears once again began to pour downs the blondes face as he shuffled back into a corner. Still seated on the bed.

Who were these people? Death Eaters where scary but at least he knew they wouldn't (well couldn't) hurt him, these people could do whatever they wanted to him because now he was alone. He let out a sharp breath at the thought, desperately trying to make himself as small as possible.

One of the men reached forward to grasp his wrist but the small blonde let out a terrified squeal. It then the lady in white reacted, speaking in rushed English with a strange accent that the boy found difficult to understand. She hushed everyone out of the room before turning back around to face the boy.

"Hello." She said in a much clearer voice, crouching down next to the bed. Lupus looked the woman over wearily before attempting to slow down his tears. "You're hurt sweetheart," she stated quietly "I just want to make you feel better. And to do that I need to touch you." She continued calmly, slowly looming forward with a small reassuring smile on her face.

The blonde child was so focused on the approaching woman that he didn't notice the two other men sleep into the room, he also didn't noticed that in one of there hands there was a bottle which read "Draught of the living dead." The woman reached out a frail looking hand before gently patting the child's knee.

Lupus felt like screaming again, but it wasn't until he heard someone run into something that he really screamed. One of the men had hit one of the small tables in the room, startling the small child.

Lupus felt the grip on his knee tighten and desperately tried to struggle. Another hand grabbed his should, the other on the back of his neck and the final hand grabbed his chin, tilting his head up and opening his mouth. A fresh wave of tears struck the blonde before the dark shadow above him poured a thick liquid into his mouth. A few moments pasted and the hands on him loosened before his world started to swim. Lupus felt someone lay him on his back and cover him with a blanket as his eyes began to droop against his will.

And as darkness took over his consciousness, the little trust the small boy had in these people completely disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is obviously an AU, so most of the people who from the Light side who died are still alive. I think it will make the story more interesting in the future :P x**

For the second time Lupus woke to yelling.

"He's evil! Probably knows all of _his_ secrets! He shouldn't be here! He should be rotting in a cell in Azkaban!" Boomed an over powering voice. One full of rage and utter hatred. The blonde heard himself whimper, it wasn't the first time he had heard an angry voice, but it defiantly brought back horrid memories.

"Nonsense!" Replied a different voice, this one also angered. "He is only a child! How can he be evil? The poor thing was probably terrified?"

The voices continued.

The yelling continued.

Another whimper escaped the boys' lips, he felt heavy and his neck hurt, but the pain in his neck wasn't why he was upset. Lupus knew he was lying on his back, but the black abyss that seemed to surround him made the blonde want to scream. It was all to familiar, but this time he knew that his master wasn't going to come and save him.

He would never to be able to hide his face in the black robes again and he would never feel the same amount of protection that he felt in his masters' arms.

Lupus felt a lump rise in his throat, and he didn't even thinking of stopping the loud sob that escaped. He felt the hot tears run down his face, and even his aching throat didn't stop him from expressing his sadness loudly.

The blonde slowly pulled himself up, forcing his heavy limbs to comply as he cur

led into a ball. Lupus's cries echoed through the small room, the boy was so caught up in his grieving that he didn't notice the door open. He did however notice the light the filled the room shortly after and he looked up.

A woman similar to the other that wore the red and white dress walked in followed by two men in black robes. A loud sobs escaped the boys' lips as he forced himself to shuffle back toward the wall, attempting to get as far away as possible from his captures.

The lady was the first to move towards him, the two men stayed at the door with firm looks planted on their faces. Lupus didn't make eye contact with any of them but desperately tried to beg between sobs. But his sobbing was simply to violent, muffling out the quiet words.

"Shush sweetheart," came the quiet voice of the lady. Lupus began to shake his head, tears streaming down his face as his small form tried to merge into the wall. He didn't want to take another potion.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." She said soothingly. But it didn't work. Lupus had seen the small bottle in her grasp and continued his attempt to escape, but as the lady got closer he could help but turn violent. As the woman reached for his arm Lupus pulled it ruffle from her grasp, but that left her unfazed and she continued to come closer to the terrified boy. The blondes sobs soon turned to small squeals as the woman tried to grab him. She sighed and pulled away before turning around.

"A little help?" She inquired, nodding towards the boy. One of the men came forward and grabbed a hold of his wrist pulling forward than laying him on his back, the skinny seven year old having no chance of escape. The man held his wrist above his head as the lady moved over him, opening up the small bottle. At the sound of the small 'pop' Lupus screamed.

His legs lashed out, kicking the woman in the stomach numerous times and he screamed in pure terror, eyes closed but not stopping the tears. There was more yelling and more people entered the room, not that Lupus noticed. He was being held from behind, his back squished against a large chest and thick arms restraining the screaming boy. By this point the blonde was hysteric. Lupus was still kicking furiously, he had never acted so violently in his life, but all of the emotional stress had simply made him crack. There was more yelling and Lupus remembered hearing.

"Someone get Bronwyn!"

Before having a hand wrap around his neck and another grabbing a hold of his jaw, then the familiar sensation of having his mouth forced open and a potion being poured down his throat.

Lupus's screams turned back into sobs as he felt his body become heavy. He didn't know that the potion wasn't to make him sleep, but the emotional strain was too much for the seven year old and he felt his eyes fall shut.

* * *

Lupus woke in the same room, only this time there was some differences. He still lay in a bed, but this time with a big pillow under his head and a thick blanket covering his frail form. And instead if being of being in a horribly dark prison, there was a candle on a small desk like table next to him. It's dim light, spreading through the room, enough to leave no scary shadows but it wasn't bright enough that it bothered his tired eyes.

Lupus was content with staying still as he continued to observe the room, he felt much more peaceful than the last time he woke up and the feeling was welcomed. The room was small and it was different to the room he ha been in before taking his first potion. The walls where painted a custard colour, the small desk was a creamy white colour, along with the matching chair. Lupus also noticed a bunch of potion bottle sitting near the candle and even though his mind wanted to be upset, nothing seemed to break the calmness that engulfed the room. The blonde boy then also noticed that the bed frame also matched the desk in its simply design and colour. The thick woollen blanket that covered him was baby lime green colour along with the small sofa that was situated across from his bed near the door.

Everything fitted snugly into the room; there were even a few pictures of cartoon owls and brooms on the walls. Lupus took a deep breath before he inspected the room again, this time noticing the figure of the couch. The woman was in her late twenties with brown hair and hazel eyes, she was holding a book, but her gaze was fixed on Lupus.

The small boy sucked in a panicked breath before looking wearily at the lady's mouth, he knew better than to look people in the eye. Lupus desperately wanted to sit up but a soft voice stopped him.

"Shush, you don't have to worry, I am going to stay right here." She said in a calm, low voice. "You must be confused, do you want me to explain things to you?" She asked softly.

Lupus swallowed thickly before nodding slightly. This woman didn't seem too scary.

"Ok, well you are at a place called the Ministry of Magic, have you heard of it?" She questioned.

Lupus nodded, he had heard of the Ministry of Magic, many times in fact, there were numerous occasions where he could recall his master or other death eaters mentioning it. The blonde forced himself to not think of his master.

"Ok good, my name is Diana Bronwyn, but you can call be Diana. What's your name?" She inquired.

Lupus swallowed thickly, this woman seemed so nice, nicer than any woman he had ever known. It was an easy title to achieve in his books though, all the woman in his life so far where terrifying.

"I-it's Lupus." He said quietly, his voice hoarse from its previous use.

"Nice to meet you Lupus, you have a nice name. But can you also tell your last name? The one that is the same as your mum and dads?" She inquired, it wasn't Diana's job to deal with traumatised children, she just simply knew how to talk and act to kids, unlike half the other half-wits in this place.

Lupus frowned for a moment. He had never needed to use his last name, he knew who his parents were but that had never been his mum and dad. But the blonde didn't want to upset Diana, she seemed like a good person and he didn't want her to be angry.

"My p-parents last name was M-Malfoy." He replied quietly, not entirely sure if his answers where correct.

Diana nodded her head, the last thing she had expected was for the kid to be a Malfoy, yeah he was a blonde but from what she had heard the poor thing hadn't been living in the laps of luxury.

The two continued to converse, it was mainly one sided, Diana asking questions and Lupus answering them.

* * *

As the week went by, Diana spent large amounts of time with the boy; she seemed to be the only one he would to talk too.

Lupus knew he had started to become attached to Diana; she wasn't like everyone else that came and talked to him. She never pried about his time with his master because she knew it upset him to talk about. Her of course thinking it was because he was scared. By the end of the second week Lupus was dressed in a simply dark blue robe and black boots. More clothes than he had ever worn in his life.

Diana was waiting near the door, her hand outstretched and a small on her face. Lupus timidly stepped forward and took a hold of her hand before being lead out into the corridors. They soon became more and more busy as they reached the court area of the building. Lupus clung to Diana's hand, his free hand clinging to her robes as they pushed through a crowd of people. Lupus knew where they were going and he was scared.

There were many people crowding into the courtroom, struggling to get seats or a good view of the 'prisoner'. Diana led the small blonde towards the back, to the less crowded space, the furthest away from the man sitting in the centre of the room. As the brown haired woman sat down, Lupus had to remind himself not to sink to the ground at her feet. According to her he didn't have to do that anymore. He hopped up and sat next to the slender woman, pushing his back against the wall and fighting the urge to pull up his legs and hide his face. He still couldn't decide whether he wanted to be here or not, he had struggled to sleep the night before, plagued with nightmares of his childhood both before and in his masters presence. The worst of them had been of his Father.

The man in the cage like dome before him.

Lucius Malfoy stood uncomfortably in the cage, spikes being properly assembled so that if he even thought of escaping his would be killed. His long blonde hair was dirty and pointing in numerous directions. The older blonde attempted to keep his chin high as he surveyed the room. It was almost ridiculous how quickly the Ministry had re-established. He noticed his youngest son in the corner of the room next to someone he didn't know and he couldn't help much let his scowl deepen. So the brat had survived? He continued looking around the room, noticing Dumbledore, the Lupins, Potter, a large number of the Weasleys and many of the other remaining Order members.

Lupus didn't want to look around. He still had trouble looking people in the eye, no matter what Diana told him, he knew that these people were his betters and that they deserved respect. And he didn't want to make anyone angry at him, or it might be him in the cage next. The blonde cautiously looked up at Diana, he had a question that had been plaguing his mind for days now. He timidly reached out a bony hand before pulling lightly on her robes.

"D-Diana?" he asked quietly, glancing down at his shoes.

"Yea?" she replied clearly, making sure she was heard through the noise of the courtroom.

"W-where's Draco?" he asked a little louder, dreading the answer. He knew Draco hadn't done anything wrong, he didn't want to see him in a box like his Father.

Diana hesitated for a moment before leaning towards the boy slightly. "He is missing." She replied.

Lupus was still for a moment before biting his lip and nodding his head. Before he could speak again the room filled with silence, indicating the beginning of the trial.

* * *

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you are being charged with supporting the Dark Lord, numerous murders of both muggles and wizards, the torture of both muggles and wizards, conspiring against the Ministry and child neglect and abuse." Stated the man in the tallest stand.

The last of the charges seemed to take people by surprise, as far as they knew the Malfoy family only had one child, and he was a legal adult.

And so the trial began, numerous people coming forward and testifying against him. So by the end of the lengthy trial the Wizengamots decision was obvious.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy you are here by found guilty of all charges and will spend 3000 years in Azkaban. Court dismissed"

And with that, the great Lucius Malfoy was dragged of kicking and screaming, yelling profanities at everyone, including his youngest son.


	9. Chapter 9

Lupus had come to like his little room at the Ministry. To him it was a good size and the change in the colour pallet was welcomed. A few months pasted with no sign of the Malfoy heir and Lupus couldn't decide whether he was happy about that or not.

Diana had gotten him a few books, simple children's books of course, that she helped him read. The blonde was a quick learner and even though he had only had basic literacy skills before he could now read perfectly well for a seven year old.

Lupus of course was still mourning the loss of his master, he tried his hardest to not think about it, or anything related to his 'old life' as Diana had said. She had learnt from only one experience that questioning the boy about Voldemort was not a good idea. The small boy would break down, crying and sobbing and going back into the box he only peaked out of.

Other than that life for the small boys life was peaceful, and it remained that way until a certain day that Diana was having off. She had husband and other priorities that she needed to look after, other people, and Lupus couldn't help but feel jealous.

On these days Diana had off, the blonde would simply stay in his room and read and no one would bother him. That's why Lupus wouldn't help but jump when he heard his door being roughly pulled open. It was one of the many Ministry workers, cladded in black robes and an awkward look plastered on his face.

"C'mon." He said, motioning towards the door. Lupus swallowed loudly, his old instincts kicked in and he stood up wearily. He had been given and order and he didn't want to get in trouble. When he was within reach he felt a firm hand on his bony shoulder and he didn't even notice how he naturally flinched at the contact.

He was led through the black tiled hallways, eyes downcast as he looked at the polished shoes of the many who walked past. After what seemed like hours they came to a door and Lupus flinched again when the older man knocked loudly. He was ushered inside, still not making eye contact and as he sat down he counted three pairs of shoes.

Three pairs shiny black leather and the other, blue velvet?

The man who escorted him left and an awkward silence filled the office.

"Hello Lupus," said a voice across from him, the owner of the blue shoes. The old man took a seat across from him, acting as grandfatherly as possible. "My name is Professor Dumbledore and I just wanted to have a talk with you."

Lupus let a small frown gross his face… he knew that name. But the small boy knew better than to think about where he knew it from. The blonde nodded his head slightly before biting his lower lip, his gaze focused of the hands in his lap.

"We are going to ask you a few questions about Voldemort." Stated Dumbledore in a quiet voice. Lupus sucked in a frightened breath at the mention of his master. "Now, why where you in the cellar at the Malfoy Manor?" Inquired the old man.

Lupus stayed silent, his gut was telling him to stay quiet. It was none of there business. The blonde stared blankly done at his hands.

"Why did Voldemort try so hard to hide you?" He continued to question. Each time answering his own questions with more questions. It wasn't hard to tell that someone had already told the old man a lot of information. Lupus heard the old man sigh and leant back, before a growl interrupted the quiet.

"Just answer the God damn questions!" Snapped an unfamiliar voice. Lupus visibly flinched at the outburst, his lip regaining contact with his teeth.

"Now, now Sirius, no need to be aggressive." Scolded Dumbledore, looking toward the other man. Another growl of annoyance was the older mans only reply.

Everything returned to quiet again before Lupus felt the familiar prodding in his mind. His master had on numerous occasions used legilimency on the small blonde, on the rare occasions when the boy simply couldn't explain something properly.

Lupus felt himself grow angry, this old man was invading his mind! He wanted to access his precious memories. Some people just didn't know when to stop!

"Get out!" Lupus growled, before he could even comprehend what he had said. His voice louder than it had been in weeks and a completely new tone was adapted, he almost sounded stern.

Dumbledore jolted back in shock, he hadn't expected the boy to notice.

Lupus felt a mix of emotions. Mainly sadness, but there was a new one creeping in. Anger. He felt like screaming and crying at the same time. He heard a different scowl.

"There is no need to bother Headmaster, I have already told you everything I can about the boy and his relationship with the Dark Lord." Said a familiar voice. "He practically the old mans bitch."

The blondes head snapped up; tear filled eyes glaring daggers at Severus Snape. His master had trusted this man!

"GO TO HELL!" Lupus heard himself scream, his voice cracking and tears rolling down his cheeks. He collapsed to the ground, covering his head with his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

The blonde hadn't been this upset in a while. His breath was coming in small gasps as the feeling of utter vulnerability weighed on his shoulders. He hated that feeling.

He loathed it.

Two hands came around his, lifting the small boy into the air. Lupus thrashed around, still sobbing, his vision blurred with tears.

He was carried back through the halls and dumped back onto his bed. Left to suffer on his own; curled up in a ball and surrounded by a blanket, missing his master, his brother and his best friend.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, gazing skeptically around the familiar room. The boy had been interesting, but he hadn't given them any answers. Severus only knew so much and to the old man there was still a lot of information missing. They had even tried questioning Lucius Malfoy; only to confirm that the boy was is son, end of story. There was no relationship between, no positive one at least.

The youngest Malfoy had to be placed somewhere, somewhere appropriate for a child coming from a dark family. And Dumbledore couldn't let the boy stay as a ward of the Ministry; he wouldn't wish that upon anyone. There were only really a few choices, there where many factors he had to consider, they had to be a light family, one he knew was completely loyal and one that had experience with children.

Dumbledore had pondered this question for days and finally made his decision. It really shouldn't have been that hard.

* * *

The old man glanced towards his fireplace, waiting for the familiar green flames to appear. A few moments later they need, two red headed figures emerged from the cloud of smoke.

"Arthur, Molly good to see you." Said the old man warmly.

The stern looking redhead gave him a nod, the plump woman smiling warmly.

"How can we help you Albus?" she asked, voice just as friendly.

The old man stood up, a slightly sterner look crossing his face. He was going to explain everything all at once; he needed to get the boy into a positive environment as soon as possible.

"You are probably aware of the fact that the Malfoys had another son. He was treated rather harshly and is believed to have some form of trauma from his upbringing. He is only 7, soon to be turning 8. He has been a ward of the Ministry for some time now and I believe it is time for him to move into a proper family environment. And I believe that you are the most suitable choice." Explained the old man, voice calm.

It didn't take long for the male redhead to reply.

"No way I am going to have some Death Eater spawn under my roof. Especially a Malfoy." He stated with a scowl, his voice bitter. An awkward silence followed the outburst.

"He's just a boy Arthur. Putting him in your custody would do him good." Replied the old man calmly. "What do you think Molly?"

The round woman sighed. "He is just a child Arthur, it has been so long since we have had young one in our house, I think it will do some good."

Arthur Weasley made a face, the war had hardened this man. "Fine."

Both Albus and Molly smiled. "Good, good," said the old man, returning to his warm tone "I will see you in a few weeks."


	10. Chapter 10

"Those bastards!" yelled Diana from outside, resulting in the small blonde flinching beneath his cocoon of lime green blankets.

After his recent outburst, the small boy had retreated back into his shell and was now cowering in the corner of said shell. Lupus hugged his knees, pulling them closer to his robed chest and took a shaky breath before choking on another sob. He felt horrible.

"Calm down Diana, getting upset won't help." Replied an unfamiliar voice.

"Your right" Diana said with a sigh, before opening the door quietly.

Lupus heard the two sets of footsteps quietly enter his room and involuntarily flinched when he felt weight on the end of his bed. He was scared, a type of scared he hadn't felt since his days in the cupboard. He knew he was going to get in trouble; it was only a matter of time before someone came in and beat him for his disobedience. On numerous occasions Lucius had punished him days after his offense had been committed. And what made the feeling of utter dread even worse for the small boy was the fact that he knew he shouldn't have done what he did. He was meant to know better.

"Lupus…" Diana tried, her voice soft.

The small blonde let out a sob in reply, fear evident in his voice. "M'sorry" he mumbled.

"Hm?" The older woman question, surprised to hear the boy speak.

An awkward silence filled the room before Lupus lifted his head, tears streaming down his pale face, eyes puffy from continuous crying.

"I'm sorry." He cried, voice hoarse from abuse. He let out another sob before moving forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Diana's neck.

Diana jolted back in surprise, the sudden contact unexpected. She returned the boys embrace, resting her chin on his head and glancing over at her newly found friend, Nymphadora Tonks. They both had common interests, one of them being the youngest Malfoy.

Tonks observed the scene with a frown on her face. She didn't understand why the boy was so upset. What could have Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black possibly done to frighten a seven year old. Yes Severus was scary but really?

Her thoughts where interrupted but another loud sob.

"I'm sorry." The blonde continued to cry, Diana moving so her back was against the wall before pulling the underweight boy into her lap.

Even with the daily nutrition potions the boy took he was still unhealthily skinny. It had taken long enough to convince the boy to take the potion in the first place. Once again she felt her rage building, wishing they had called her earlier.

"Shush, baby. There is no reason for you to be sorry." She cooed gently, rocking the shaking figure in her arms.

Another loud sobbed ripped through his small figure. "B-but I was bad. I'm not allowed to yell, it's against the rules!" he whimpered, his voice muffled in her robes.

Diana remembered him mentioning the rules a few times. In his younger years 'the rules' had never been written down, or spoken, but they where always there. Five years of his life had been based off these rules and they were not easily forgotten.

"I-I won't do it again. I p-promise. I-I'll be good, d-don't p-punish me. I'll be good!" he sobbed, the last sentence louder than the rest. Lupus had never tried begging before; it had never really been an option. He was just so scared.

Diana stared down at the boy with tears in her eyes. She had never asked him much about his home life, but her suspicions had just been confirmed and she hated the low ache that she felt in her chest.

Tonks had heard what the boy had said and felt rage build up inside her. She obviously wasn't attached to him in any way, but the thought of anyone hurting a child made her feeling like exploding. She was a new mother herself, her newly found maternal instincts where screaming at her. The former Auror couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of the room, in search of Albus Dumbledore.

"No, no baby boy." She said quietly "The rules don't count anymore remember? You know that. No one will hurt you here, you're safe." She reassured the small blonde.

Lupus instantly relaxed at her words, sinking into her embrace further. His loud sobbing turning to quiet whimpers.

* * *

About a week pasted of Lupus sitting quietly in his room, only talking when Diana spoke directly to him. He was well behaved. He always was. But his obedience sometimes bothered the older woman. A seven year old should be pushing his boundaries, even if it would have driven her insane.

It should have been a normal day; how Diana wished it could have been a normal day. She entered the blondes' small room, a grim look on her face. Her baby was still asleep, the small bag in the corner was packed and she glanced down at his sleeping figure. It wasn't early, not that you could tell in the secluded room with no windows. It was well past breakfast but the little blonde was still asleep, his almost silver curls framing his face.

She knew this day was coming, but she couldn't help the guilt that sat in the back of her head. She took the small step across towards the bed, bending down and petting the small boys head lightly.

"Lupus, time to get up." Said quietly, moving back when the small boy opened his eyes. "Get dressed sweetie."

Lupus sat up nodding his head before getting on a set of plain black robes. Diana had tried to get him to wear muggle clothes like most wizarding children. But the blonde had looked uncomfortable to say the least, even if he didn't vocalize said discomfort.

Diana picked up the bag and swung it over her shoulder before holding out her hand, which was taken eagerly, his tired eyes scanning the bag suspiciously.

Diana led him slowly through the familiar black cladded halls, dodging other passers by. The older brunette took her time, savoring the company that the youngest Malfoy gave. The boy was precious, and she hoped his new family saw that.

Lupus was lead through the halls, sticking close to his guardian. He knew something bad was going to happen. He had known since his meeting with the old man Dumbledore. The small blonde suppressed a shudder when they came to a halt in front of a familiar wooden door.

Albus Dumbledore opened the door, a warm smile on his face. "Come in, come in."

Diana ushered the boy in front of her, leading him in and keeping a comforting grip on his shoulder.

Lupus looked wearily around the room, two of the men from his previous meeting where there. Along with two new people this time, both with red hair. After his inspection the small blonde's gaze became fixed on the ground. He desperately wanted to hide his face in Diana's robes, anything to hide from the mainly stern gazes he was receiving.

"Good morning Lupus." Dumbledore said softly, a warm smile on his aged face. The small blonde didn't move his gaze from his shoes. Hoping he could continue to stay silent. But Diana thought otherwise, she knew the boy was shy but a simple greeting shouldn't be a problem.

"Good morning sir." Was Lupus's timid reply.

The old man nodded his head in approval, he hadn't forgotten the boys' previous outburst, but as Diana Bronwyn had informed him it was very out of character.

"These are some very good friends of mine. Arthur and Molly Weasley." He continued, sitting in one of the numerous cushioned chairs.

Lupus wearily glanced up at the couple from earlier, the plump woman had a motherly smile on her face while the man just looked pissed off.

"Hello sweetie," said Molly as she walked forward, squatting down so she was eye level with the nervous child. "You can call me Molly ok?"

The small blonde looked up at the round woman across from him, the look on her face was almost alien. The only sane women he had had in his life so far was Diana.

"Well I suppose I should tell him." Mumbled Diana, turning around the blonde boy once Molly had returned to her original place. She squatted down the same way the red head had and put both her hands on the youngest Malfoys shoulders.

"Lupus, I want you to remember I love you ok?" whispered Diana quietly, meeting the silver gray eyes in front of her. "It has been decided that you are going to live with the Weasleys. They are the most qualified people to look after you." She finished, noticing the hurt in the young boys eyes. He nodded, returning his gaze to the ground. Diana sighed before pulling him into a hug.

Lupus melted into her grip, fighting off the tears as he wrapped his bony arms around her neck and took a shaky breath. Burying his head in her neck only intensified the feeling of déjà vu. There was a familiar feeling sitting in the pit of his stomach, it was mixed with dread and sadness. The small blonde had only really felt this feeling once before.

The feeling was abandonment.

Lupus gritted his teeth, he didn't want it to be like last time. His knew that Diana wasn't going to come get him, this time it was permanent.

The small boy took another deep breath, before pulling out of the comforting hug and giving Diana a small, reassuring smile. The older woman sighed before handing him the backpack. She stood up and led him towards the Weasleys. "Be good." She stated, not that she had too, the small blonde was probably the worlds best behaved seven year old. He nodded his head, ignoring the skeptic look he was receiving from the male Weasley.

"Come on then." Stated Molly, leading the small boy into the floo by his shoulder.

He knew he was going to be on his own. And this time he was going to be strong.

**A/N:** Personally I don't think this chapter is very good. I had half of it written but it got deleted DX so this is the second draft. I'm going to need some filler for the next few chapters, if there is anything you guys want to see then tell me! And I know its kind of early for this but what house would you like Lupus to be in?


End file.
